Just Another Piece in the Games
by HungerGamesObessed
Summary: This is a one-shot after Rue is dead and is looking back on her life. She is flashing back to her games and what her family and friends was thinking during the high-lights of her games. Its better than it sounds. Trust me.


**Summary: This is a one-shot about my favorite character in The Hunger Games Trilogy, Rue. In my one-shot, Rue is dead and is looking back on her life. She is flashing back to her games and what her family and friends was thinking during the high-lights of her experience in the games. I made up names for Rue's sister's and Brother's. Also at the end, The POV changes to Rue's sister, Ivy, to tell about life after Rue's death. Lastly, I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I was just a small girl from District 11. I was only 12 years old when I was chosen at the reaping. I knew from the minute my name was read from that slip that I wouldn't survive the games. Then again, so did all of Panem. I was the underdog, no one expected me to come this far. My stylists tried to make a good impression of me, but it just wasn't enough. No sponsor was dying to sponsor me. I was just… there.

My family watched from the minute I entered the arena. My sisters, Ivy, Violet, and Lily, all stared at the television as I ran away from the bloodbath out of fear. My brothers, Aster and Jaden, cried as I ran through the arena, struggling to survive. And my parents, my poor, poor parents. They couldn't watch the games that year. I felt so terrible of making my family watch me be killed against my will.

My best friend, Maple, probably saw me save Katniss from the Tracker Jackers, and then Katniss drop them on Glimmer and Alleia (the girl from 4). I scurried away through the tree, luck enough not to get stung. When I saw her the next day, my whole district watched as the sweet, helpless girl who always smiled allied with the strongest competitor in the games. My parents were probably crying of joy and shock.

Katniss formed a plan to take out the careers and I trusted her, so I helped. I lit 3 fires across the arena as Katniss destroyed the food. As a boom, exploded throughout the arena, all of Panem was in shock that a twelve year old girl could help destroy the career's food and survive to celebrate. I looked down from my tree as Myrtle, the boy from 3, was killed by Cato. I jumped off the tree, thinking I was safe.

I should have seen the snare. By the time I did, though, I was already entangled in the net. A scream and Katniss's name escaped from my lips as Marvel hurtled the spear through my stomach. I saw the blood soak through my shirt and knew that that would be my final minutes of life. Katniss killed Marvel and sat next to me as I died. As my dying wish, I whispered, "Sing."

Mountain Air was the lullaby my mother sung to me when I was little. I thought of my family looking at the television, watching me bleed to death as Katniss sung. My family would have loved her. She did help me when no one else would. She was my best friend. I closed my eyes and curl up on my side.

I flashbacked to a time when I was little. I was climbing up a tree in the orchards and didn't see the tracker jacker nest. I accidently smashed it with my hand and fell off the branch. I thought that was the worst pain I would ever feel. I was so wrong.

The song is almost over and I know my life is too. I feel a tear drop down my cheek, and I open my eyes a final time. I look at Katniss who sings the final line, _"Here is the place where I love you."_ Just before my cannon fires, I see a mockingjay fly out of the tree, whistling my tune. My name was Rue Mendras and I was 12 years old when I died to entertain the Capitol.

Ivy Mendras-

My big sister, Rue, had lasted longer than people in our district expected. I thought she could have won with Katniss as an ally. Katniss would have done anything to save her. Maybe that's why she covered Rue's body in flowers. Mama cried when she saw Rue's body being lifted into the hovercraft covered in the wildflowers. Within minutes, neighbors and friends began to leave small gifts on our doorstep. Flowers, fruit, and even some cash. Daddy said they could never replace Rue, which I agree with. It was nice to know that other people cared about her too, other than us. Rue's body arrived in a small casket exactly a week later. We held a small funeral, in which we opened the casket and saw the body. Her dark hair was down in loose curls and her dark complexion was completely blood-free. The head game-maker must have shown some sympathy to her. However, he also showed some rebellion, because her body was still covered in the wild flowers.

I cried as her body was placed in the soil and during the days following. People visited to tell how sorry they were about our loss and left some small gifts. Katniss came on her Victory Tour, a year later. She made sure my sister would never be forgotten by anyone who was alive then. I guess Panem's Districts pitied that young girl who was killed along with 21 others that year. As for the capitol, she was just another piece in their games.


End file.
